


Touch

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromedome and Rewind enjoy some private time together. No real plot, just pure porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a 30 Day Challenge - Fingering

Rewind arched under Chromedome’s touch, his helm falling against Chromedome’s shoulder. His back plating scraped against Chromedome’s chest, and they moaned at the friction on their hypersensitive frames. Chromedome’s digits worked rhymically within Rewind’s valve, scissoring the walls, his digits brushing against nodes as he plundered deep. 

Rewind moaned, his hips squirming in Chromedome’s lap as his ceiling node was touched. Nuzzling Rewind’s helm affectionately, Chromedome pulled his servo away slowly, making sure that Rewind felt every micrometer of his digits dragging along the lining of his valve. His partner gasped lightly, his venting hitching.

He paused when the tips of his digits met the rim of the valve, lightly drumming them against the opening. Rewind’s hips twitched at the sensation, silently demanding for more contact. Ignoring his pleas, Chromedome rubbed Rewind’s anterior node with his thumb, pulling at the entrance as he did so.

Whimpering at the sensation, Rewind scrambled for purchase, eventually ending up reaching behind him to clutch at Chromedome’s neck cables. Easing his digits back into the awaiting valve, Chromedome nuzzled at Rewind’s helm once more. 

The calipers clutched against Chromedome’s digits as he scissored them once more, adding a third finger as he did so. Thrusting deep into the valve, Chromedome bumped Rewind’s ceiling node once more, causing the smaller mech to gasp and clutch Chromedome tightly. 

Chromedome growled, thrusting his digit shallowly, hitting Rewind’s ceiling node each time. Rewind arched his back strut further, his legs splaying obscenely wide until his pedes hung off Chromedome’s thighs. He groaned, grinding his pelvis against Chromedome.

Thumbing Rewind’s anterior node once more, Chromedome added a fourth finger, spreading Rewind wide. Rewind’s fans roared loudly as they struggled to cool his overheating body. His visor fritzed static as overload approached rapidly. 

A choked moan escaped Rewind as his hips rolled into the digits, his servos clutching Chromedome’s neck cabling tightly. He panted as his vents struggled to cope with the excess heat. He teetered on the edge, gasping and moaning Chromedome’s name. 

With one last flick against his anterior node, combined with a hard thrust to his ceiling note, Rewind overloaded with a low, keening moan. Chromedome kept his digits splayed out in the quivering valve as Rewind rode out his overload, savoring the feeling of the spasm calipers tightening over his digits.

Rewind slumped against Chromedome, his fans whirling, condensation forming on his plating and the scent of ozone filling the air around them. Chromedome gave one last brush to Rewind’s ceiling node before pulling away, his digits leaving a trail of lubricant and transfluid in their wake. Rewind whimpered, tiredly nuzzling into his endura’s chest.

Fluids dripped from Chromedome’s servo, and he watched almost hypnotically as they dribbled onto the berth. If he had the ability, he would gladly lick them off with abandon, but instead, he reached for a cleaning cloth and quickly cleaned both himself and his partner of any evidence.

Rewind was half in recharge by the time he finished and Chromedome cradled him to his chest before laying back in the berth, and drifting off.


End file.
